swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial-Chiss War
The Imperial-Chiss War better known as the Chiss Crisis was an event which saw the destruction of 3 Imperial Fleets and 2 Republic Fleets and caused both the Galactic Republic and Mar's Galactic Empire to revise their strategy in warfare, this sparked a huge technology revolution in the galaxy in the art of warfare. Origins of the Chiss Crisis The start of the Chiss Crisis is one of mystery, a former Chiss Imperial Admiral Kato was given command of the 32nd Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, which was tasked with scouting out the Unknown Regions and even more the Chiss Ascendancy, War General Kavar chose Kato, a well known Chiss officer to lead the expedition, thinking all would be fine due to the species of the Admiral, however his thoughts were incorrect. In 223 ABY, the 32nd "lost" contact with the Empire and more importantly could not be found again even after several task forces were sent and disappeared in their searches. Finally, Kavar who became extremely worried about the situation tasked a close friend, Admiral Dax with taking an Imperial Fleet within the Unknown Regions and finding the 32nd, Dax never returned. Soon after Dax is sent an Imperial outpost on Felucia is destroyed by an unknown enemy, Imperial Intelligence is led to believe that the Galactic Republic is behind the attack and alerts General Kavar who mobilizes the 3 Imperial Fleets to counter-attack the Republic, his initial plan was to attack Anaxes but was later, at the advisory of Primarch Aeaolen Kicka™ to counter-attack at Felucia, what they would soon find was not just the Galactic Republic. While the Imperial's were en route to Felucia, the Republic was notified and Fleet Admiral Lok Kavar was sent by the Republic Senate to meet to threat as they had heard the Imperial's were staging an attack on one of their garrison worlds; both the Empire and the Republic were wrong and the trap was sprung. Battle of Felucia See main article: Battle of Felucia (Imperial-Chiss War) With Both the Republic and Imperial fleets coming in next to each other the self proclaimed Grand Admiral Kato launched his ambush, as the Imperial Fleets entered the system, they were attacked by former Imperial Admiral Dax, who was serving Kato as his right hand man, the Republic was attacked by Admiral Narua, a former Imperial Captain who was a commander of a task force sent to find the 32nd. Aftermath and effects The end of the Chiss Crisis brought about a renewed interest in powerful fleets, War General Kavar sought to rebuild the Imperial Department of Munitions, which eventually would be turned into the Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research. The Republic under Chancellor Eylon took a page from the New Republic and modernized their fleet to include ships which were considered "newer", both the Empire and Republic reviewed their fleet tactics and their fleet organization and revised them, using Kato's tactics and maneuvers as a base to start from. The Empire of the Hand was declared a victor at the Battle of Felucia but Kato was reluctant to continue, his retreat to the Unknown Regions was marred with attacks by Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire attacks and eventually was killed at Bakura. Sources *1http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx Category:Eras